Wild Flowers
by Chibi Michi
Summary: Cloud finally has found Aerith, but has found her in the company of another man. LeonAerithCloud. Replies to reviewers from Bokura no War Game inside!


Reply to my reviews on Bokura no War Game: 

KawaiiKaren – Might turn it into an angst series. Might add another story for near the end of the game when I finally beat it. I got an Alternate Universe fic I'm thinking of for Kingdom Hearts. With of course plenty of Riku/Sora angst and fluff ^^ 

Dyslexia – I wish he went on too…damn no NC-17s allowed…well let our imaginations wander. 

Uzumaki – Yeah, more unzipping would've been nice. Riku would've loved more of the unzipping ^^. Well…Sora's outfit could be easily mistaken for a vest/pants ensemble. I guess I was lucky enough not to see that lol. Might be more to this story…I'd have to see. 

FrozenLioness – Sorry the Japanese terms confused you. For future reference, I give you the link to EternalSailorM's A Little Japanese [http://www.darkmagick.net/esm/japanese.html]. A very useful site. EternalSailorM did a good job with that guide. 

Megan – Fine, stop beating the game 4 times in a row then :-P 

Okay, I got another idea. Another angsty short story, this time of Leon/Aerith/Cloud. Yeah. So it's mostly of Cloud's thoughts. So, not much in author's notes so on with the story. 

Wild Flowers

By Chibi Michi

After so long, I finally get to see her again. She looks as lovely as ever. It's a refreshing sight to see her again, especially after I thought she was gone. Our world had perished, and we all fled. Aerith of course had fled to the light, same with Yuffie, while I had fallen into the darkness. 

While in my search of Aerith I made a deal with Hades to be able to see her again. I did end up seeing her again. Though the cost was to kill for Hades. I was used as a pawn for Hades to complete his dark purpose. At first, I was supposed to kill Hercules. It seemed okay at first; at least he wasn't a boy. That's when I got the order to kill the keyblade master. I refused at first, but in order to complete my contract with Hades, I had to finish the boy. I didn't kill him. That went against my morals. Also, it wasn't in my contract to kill the keyblade master, just Hercules. 

But, Hades crossed our deal. In the hope of crushing Hercules, he intervened in our fight, releasing the brute force of Cerberus on us (mostly me). I shouldn't have been surprised; Hades was a shady character to begin with. But surprisingly, Hercules was the one who stepped in and attempted to save my life. After that, the keyblade master came in with his companions, and Hercules exited quickly thinking of my health. 

The kid did survive the fight against Cerberus, coming out the victor. I owed him my life. But, gratitude was foreign to me. I just gave him a quick compliment on his skills then continuing on to my mission. To find her. 

I did find her. She was still beautiful as ever. Her auburn hair still shimmering and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She wore the same outfit he remembered the last time he saw her. She was breathtaking. 

She was conversing with another young man. 

The other young man was handsome. He had spiked brown hair, and wore black jeans, white shirt, and a black jacket. Belts strewn on him every now and then. He had piercing emotionless green eyes. 

Aerith smiled at him through their entire conversation. If he didn't know any better, he could say she had found a substitute for him. 

He longed to touch her, run his hands through her long auburn hair. Hold her close to him. 

Then, Aerith stopped smiling, and her face lost all expression. "Leon…you think we will be able to defeat the Heartless?" 

Leon, as Cloud had learned his name, spoke, "Hai. Sora should be able to deal with it." 

So the keyblade master's name was Sora. "Should we really trust the young boy to decide the fate of the worlds?" asked Aerith with concern in her voice. 

Aerith was always concerned about others. She never once made a selfish thought. 

"I know its hard Aerith, demo he is the keyblade master." 

He seemed to know her so well, and that ignited my jealousy. I have looked all over for Aerith; I am not going to give her up. No, not now, not ever. 

"I hope Sora, Donald and Goofy are all okay," said Aerith with a slight sniffle. Aerith looked as if she was about to cry in worry for her friends who were traveling worlds to defeat the heartless and seal all the worlds. 

Cloud would have stepped forth, and comforted the brunette, but Leon had beaten him to that. 

"Shh…they'll be okay. They are strong." 

Aerith sniffled and blinked at such the close embrace she was in with Leon. Leon usually didn't show this much emotion. She sighed in his embrace and buried her face into his chest. Just for once, she would like pretending that this was her Cloud, and not Leon. Even if that would be selfish of her, she needed the comforting thought. Hopefully it would give her strength. 

It gave her strength for a brief second. 

"Aerith." 

Aerith blinked in surprise. She knew that voice. That voice that haunted her in her dreams. That voice that sent shivers down her spine every time he murmured her name. She lifted her head from Leon's embrace and was greeted by the site of the man she always loved. 

"Cloud…" she murmured. 

Cloud stared back at her. Even in a state of disarray, she still looked beautiful. 

Leon registered the new person. He heard of him before. Aerith and Yuffie mentioned him a lot. He was the one that captured Aerith's heart. He held onto Aerith, not letting her go. 

At Leon holding her tighter, she looked up at him questioningly. She was about to voice her question, but Leon bent down and captured her lips in a small kiss. 

Cloud glared at the young man, a new rage and hate for him developing. 

Leon parted his lips from the shocked Aerith and glared at Cloud. 

"Just because you are her first love doesn't mean there aren't others who care about her. I care about Aerith a lot," said Leon. 

Leon released his grip on Aerith. Aerith stumbled slightly, getting used to relying on her own. Leon walked past Cloud, and whispered to him, "We're rivals. Don't forget that." 

Cloud nodded in acknowledgment. Once Leon left them alone, Cloud moved closer to Aerith, and Aerith looked to the side, not wanting to meet Cloud's gaze. 

Cloud moved his calloused hand to turn her face towards him. "You're a beautiful person, I can't blame him for falling for you, and I sure cannot blame you. I'm a fool. I searched everywhere for you, made a deal with Hades to try and find you. All along, I should've just followed my heart." 

Aerith's eyes watered again, and she smiled softly up at Cloud. "I missed you too…" 

"Aishiteru…" 

Cloud bent his head down and captured Aerith's lips in a soft kiss. Aerith wrapped her arms around the spiky haired blonde, wanting to revel in this moment forever. She blocked all conflicting emotions. She would deal with them later. She would deal with Leon later… 

*** 

"Where's Aerith?" asked Yuffie once she saw Leon enter their small house alone. 

"Cloud." 

"Nani?!" 

Leon smirked slightly. "Hai. He's here." 

"Well, I guess they are catching up," murmured Yuffie to herself. 

Leon nodded. "Hn." 

_I may have lost her right no; demo Cloud is my rival for Aerith's heart. I'm going to do my best to win it._

Yuffie sighed and set up the table for the next meal. It seemed that with Cloud back, its going to be a hectic few days for Aerith's especially. 

***

End of Wild Flowers. 

I probably didn't get the characterization right for the Final Fantasy characters, because so far, I've only played FFX. I have FF8, just haven't started it yet. Oh and of course Kingdom Hearts, but you don't get much interaction with the Final Fantasy characters in there. 


End file.
